


We fight for each other, We protect each other.

by siddywiddy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Pregnancy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddywiddy/pseuds/siddywiddy
Summary: This is a short one shot post season 6 finale. It takes place over a period of 5 months from Oliver being in jail and Felicity & William living in Argus protective custody. Angst but with a happy ending.





	We fight for each other, We protect each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this quick one shot after I was left completely depressed and crying after watching the season 6 finale. I am an amateur writer and English is not my first language. This is my first piece of writing ever and it is non Beta'd. Hope you at least like the sentiment that I tried to convey through this, it was me just trying to make myself feel a little better. Apology in advance for any grammatical errors.

Oliver sat there all fidgety waiting impatiently wondering who was coming by for a visit. It had been 2 months and 26 days since he had been torn apart from his family, his team. The last look he had of Felicity still haunted him. He knew his decision had broken her and probably brought back all of her abandonment issues from her childhood and it killed him every second to think that he had cause her so much pain, he had abandoned his wife and his son after he had promised them that he would always come back….

Suddenly he heard the door open and he looked up to see Diggle staring right back at him looking all concerned. All Oliver wanted was to get up and embrace  his brother but he knew he was not allowed to do that so he had to settle with giving Diggle a smile communicating how good it felt seeing him.

“It is so good to see you man” Diggle said.

“You too Digg” Oliver said choking up a little.

“They are doing ok Oliver, they are safe and are surviving leaning on each other” Diggle voiced knowing full well how desperately Oliver wanted to know about his family.

“William has grown up another inch and he hangs out with JJ and me all the time. He and JJ are inseparable at this point. William is the big brother JJ never had.” Diggle continued.

“Just like you were to me” Oliver said. “How is she doing Digg?”

“Felicity ….Felicity is Felicity man. She’s shut herself out from everyone except William and Lyla, thankfully. I talk to her almost daily and she’s been helping out the team remotely since the beginning but she refuses to meet anyone except Lyla. William only tells me that she’s doing fine trying to learn cooking and actually getting better at it. She’s even asked Lyla to not tell me anything other than the fact that she’s healthy and trying to rebuild her life.”

Oliver’s heart breaks even more hearing all about what was left of his family. All he wants is to turn back time and go far away with his family, away from Star city and all the dangers it brought on him and his family.

“She doesn’t know I finally got permission to see you today, nobody does. I did not know what condition you would be in when I walked in here so I did not tell anyone about my visit” Diggle said.

Oliver shifts in his seat and takes out a letter from his pocket. “Digg can you please make sure this letter gets to Felicity? I have wanted to say this to her since the moment I got arrested and all I could manage was to write this letter to her. I know its cowardly that I couldn’t say this to her when she came to visit me in the precinct but I really need her to know all this.”

“Of course man, I will pass this on to her. She loves you man, don’t ever forget that and also do not forget that she is doing all she can to get you out of here and so are all of us. You just hang on here for some more time and let your love for your family give you strength to get you through this.” Diggle said.

They were suddenly interrupted by a guard coming and informing them that the visiting time was over and Diggle had to leave. Diggle got up and walked towards the exit. He turned back and said “You are a hero Oliver, never forget that” And with that walked out leaving Oliver behind in his lone self.

Scene 2:

Felicity opens the letter alone at night with shaking hands

**_Dear Felicity,_ **

**_I do not know how to even begin to apologize to you for the way I acted and how I left you alone to raise our son. When I went to the FBI I  felt defeated and all I could think about was that Diaz and his men were coming after you & Will and I had no way of stopping them. All I ever wanted was to keep you and William safe and I knew the only way to do that was seeking the help of the FBI. I knew the moment you found out about this you would talk me out of this and I was terrified that it will end in you or William getting hurt or worse so I hid this from you. The moment you walked in to the precinct all I wanted to do was kiss you and hug you and never let you out of my sight but instead I had to avoid eye contact with you because I knew your Love and belief in me would break my resolve to do the right thing. Felicity the only thing making me go in here is knowing that you and William are safe and well protected so please do not do anything dangerous. I wish I could tell you that I would be back soon with the both of you but the truth is I do not know anymore. I just want you to know that with every beat of my heart and every second of my breath I Love you, I have loved you since the moment I saw you chewing on your red pen and I will Love you till my last breath. You are my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night and it is your Love that keeps me going every second of every day I am locked up in here.  
Tell William that I Love him and I am proud of him and I just wish I get to see both of you someday before I die._ **

**_I Love you.~ Oliver_ **

Felicity read and reread the letter clutching it in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably, hugging the letter and smelling it to get a whiff of Oliver’s scent from it.

 

Scene 3:  
2 months later-

Diggle and the rest of the team were just wrapping up for the night when they received a call from William.

“Hello” Diggle said.

“Uncle Digg you need to come here as soon as possible. Something is wrong with Felicity and I can’t get hold of Lyla so I had to call you. William blurted out.

“I’ll be right there William you just hang on tight” Diggle shouted panicked, already running towards his car. The rest of the team ran after him as he repeated to them what William had just told him.  
Diggle having a high level security clearance with Argus was able to quickly access the safe house. As soon as he entered he spotted William waiting for him.

William quickly informed them that Felicity had fainted in her bedroom and she was lying on the bed still unconscious. As Diggle rushed to enter, William stopped him and said “You should know something Felicity…..she’s pregnant and she asked me not to tell anyone. Only Lyla knows and that is because she takes Felicity to the doctor.”

Diggle quickly rushed in and immediately scooped up Felicity and rushed her to the Argus medical facility. While they were waiting for the doctor to complete the checkup Diggle finally got a call back from Lyla who he had been unable to reach ever since William had called him up. Lyla told him she was on her way and that she had news.

By the time Lyla reached back Felicity had regained consciousness. The doctor had informed her that she had very low blood pressure which had caused her to faint and prescribed her with certain medicines.

As Lyla entered she went straight to Felicity’s side. “It worked Felicity, it finally worked. You did it. He’s going to be pardoned by the President in the morning”.

Diggle, William, Rene, Curtis and Dinah all wore a shocking expression trying to make sense of what they just heard.

Felicity cried happy tears and with a hand on her tummy whispered, “ Your daddy is coming home baby girl, I can’t wait for him to finally meet you.”


End file.
